Welcome to the Dark Side
by Film Lover
Summary: This is an extremely short, extremely silly DonnaEric story that takes place sometime during Season 5. Inspired, in a way I can’t completely explain, by Misstery3’s “I Just Want to Be in a Dirty Magazine”. Also, thanks to M3 for the beta.


Title: Welcome to the Dark Side  
  
By: Film Lover  
  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
  
Characters: Donna/Eric  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This is an extremely short, extremely silly Donna/Eric story that takes place sometime during Season 5. Inspired, in a way I can't completely explain, by Misstery3's "I Just Want to Be in a Dirty Magazine". Also, thanks to M3 for the beta.  
  
Disclaimer: Donna and Eric do not belong to me; they belong to the people at Fox.  
  
******  
  
Donna was alone in the Formans' basement, reading one of the most fascinating stories she had ever read in her life. She never even knew stuff like this existed, yet suddenly she didn't know how she'd ever lived without it.  
  
Kim, her chemistry lab partner, had gone to a science fiction convention in Chicago over the weekend, and had brought back this book. Wow, what a book. It was a publication of fan-written stories about the characters from Star Wars doing things Donna had never even imagined before. And, damn, it was hot.  
  
She finished the first story, then threw the book on the table and looked impatiently at the door. Where was Eric? He should be here by now, and she *really* wanted to see him -- as soon as possible.  
  
Almost as if she'd willed it, at that very moment the basement door opened and Eric walked in. He smiled when he saw her sitting there, plopped down next to her on the couch, and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey there pretty lady. How was your day?"  
  
Donna wasn't in the mood for talking. She started to push Eric back into the cushions so she could have her way with him. She saw his eyes light up, and for a second she thought maybe he was just as excited as she was. As it turned out, he was, but for completely the wrong reason.  
  
"Hey! Is that the Millennium Falcon?" He asked, as he reached over to the table, picked up the book and looked over the cover. "What is this? Star Wars stories?"  
  
"Oh, uh, Eric," Donna started, trying to take the book away from him. "I really don't think you want to be reading that."  
  
"But, Donna! Star Wars stories! Who would like Star Wars stories better than me?"  
  
"I just, Eric, I think-"  
  
"Ah, ah," Eric said, holding up one hand to stop her. He then pointed at the book and repeated, "Star Wars stories!"  
  
Donna sighed and decided to give up. "Whatever. Just remember, I tried to warn you." She leaned back into the corner of the couch and folded her arms across her chest, waiting.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. It was less than a minute before she heard Eric start reacting to the story. "What the.? . Who.? . No! No! No! . What the hell is Han doing to Luke?!"  
  
Donna smiled as Eric gave a prudish little gasp of shock, slammed the book shut, and threw it back onto the table.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"That. That. That is highly offensive reading material, young lady!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I kinda like it," she replied, as she pushed him on his back and began sucking on his earlobe.  
  
"Wait. Donna, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying. get your pants off." She reached down to unbutton his jeans.  
  
"Donna, I'm not sure that-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Well." Eric seemed flustered for a few seconds. Then a huge grin broke out across his face. "All right!"  
  
********  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were lying on the couch with the blanket pulled over them, Donna's head snuggling into Eric's chest.  
  
"You know what, Donna? If this is what that kind of story does to you, feel free to read as many of them as you like. Just. don't ever let me read one again, okay?"  
  
"Deal," Donna replied, smiling into his chest. "And Eric? I promise I will never again call you a pervert for having your little girl on girl fantasies."  
  
"Well. excellent!" He leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
"You know what else?" Donna asked.  
  
"Hmmm, what?"  
  
"There are still nineteen more stories in that book."  
  
Eric smiled. "Oh, this is the best day ever." 


End file.
